KingdomHearts Online
by Xylorta-XV
Summary: Anything can happen online nowadays. Just don't tick off Axel, never give Demyx sugar, and hide your camera and camcorder, and you might just make it out of KingdomHearts Online alive. Unless someone finds your camera, that is...
1. blackmail photography

**It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a flying funnel cake!**

**I wish. **

**DISCLAIMER:**_ If I made Kingdom Hearts, I'd be in it. Obviously there is no character named Taylor or Xylorta, so I obviously don't own it. To my dismay. _

* * *

_...blackmail photography..._

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** This seems pretty cool!

**Keyblade_master01:** Um... is anyone even online?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I'm on. Who R U? Roxas?

**Keyblade_master01:** Nay, tis Sora! Who R U?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Olette.

**Keyblade_master01:** =D Hi Olette! Long time no see! How've you been?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Great, thanks for asking. :) And yourself?

_[way2dawn has logged on]_

**way2dawn:** Lovely, if you must know. ;)

**Keyblade_master01:** RIKKKUUU! [/glomps] YAYY!

**way2dawn:** What the -? This is EXACTLY why you don't need sugar.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Same with Hayner.

**Keyblade_master01:** Oh really? [/scoffs] Puh-lease, I'm better than Hayner.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Don't tell him that.

**way2dawn:** Hah. Sounds like Hayner's got an ego, not unlike a certain keyblader I know.

**Keyblade_master01:** Who, yourself? :P I don't have an ego!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Okay, okay, Riku, don't get him angry.

**way2dawn:** What can he do to me?

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** You're don't wanna know.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Phew... I'm safe. Axel is so ticked at me, it's not funny.

**Keyblade_master01:** What'd ya do to him?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Larxene knocked him out during a fight of theirs so I grabbed one of her dresses and put it on him...

**Keyblade_master01:** YOU LIE!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I swear on my sitar. I even have pictures.

**way2dawn:** Nuh uh. Pictures?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** OMG. Send them to me through email.

**way2dawn:** Me 2!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Got it. =D

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Talk about a perfect blackmailing scheme.

**Keyblade_master01:** That's evil, Olette. I like it. :)

_[bewitching--you has logged on]_

**bewitching--you:** Blackmail? Who are you trying to blackmail?

**way2dawn:** Naminé! They're thinking of blackmailing Axel.

**bewitching--you:** What for?

**Keyblade_master01:** Just because. How are you Naminé?

**bewitching--you:** Fine, thank you.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Sent! Did you get it?

**way2dawn:** Yup. OH, that is epic! Olette, check these out!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I KNOW! Sora, you've got to see these.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I'll email them to you too Naminé.

**Keyblade_master01: **LMAO. Blue is SOO his color.

**bewitching--you:** No it's not!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** That shade of blue is. What is that, aqua?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Mmm, it goes with his eyes.

**way2dawn:** Hmmm... do you think that shade would go with Sora's eyes?

**Keyblade_master01:** Not if you want me to leak those pictures of our Spin-the-bottle game to the world!

**way2dawn:** ... YOU TOOK PICTURES?!

**Keyblade_master01:** Kairi did - but it's my camera.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** SEND IT.

**Keyblade_master01:** With pleasure, good sir!

**way2dawn:** OH NO YOU DON'T!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** What Spin-the-Bottle game?

**Keyblade_master01:** It was me, Riku, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and Tidus. Kairi didn't want to play... probably because Axel wasn't playing.

**bewitching--you:** Her and Axel? Axel doesn't even like her that much.

**Keyblade_master01: **Ah, interesting... but anyway, I landed on Riku a few times and Kairi so happened to have her camera on her.

**way2dawn: **Whatever. The Leon and Cloud pictures are much more interesting.

**bewitching--you:** ... Leon, and... Cloud?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Sounds interesting...

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Not really. I really don't want to see two guys making out with each other.

**way2dawn:** Gee, you're no fun.

**Keyblade_master01:** Check your inbox, Demyx!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Checking!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Uh-uh! That is HOT, Sora.

**way2dawn:** WHAT DID YOU SEND?!

**Keyblade_master01:** Nothing...! ... OLETTE! SAVE ME!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Well, it's your fault Sora! Although those are... interesting photos.

**bewitching--you:** You're so dead, Riku.

**way2dawn:** :( Why?

**bewitching--you:** Roxas came in my room while I was looking through the pictures Sora sent me...

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** HE DIDN'T!

_[keY_of_destinY has logged on]_

**keY_of_destinY:** I kinda did.

**way2dawn:** . . .

**keY_of_destinY:** I'll say this - you seem like a pretty good kisser, Riku. =D

**way2dawn:** SORRRA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Keyblade_master01:** You have to get through my shield first! [/pushes Olette in front of him]

**way2dawn:** ...

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I doubt that's going to work, Sora.

**Keyblade_master01:** It will if I run and find you in Twilight Town.

**way2dawn:** You're not going ANYWHERE. Not until you delete those!

**Keyblade_master01:** Never! XP

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged off]_

_[way2dawn has logged off]_

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Riku is going to kill him!

**keY_of_destinY:** Yeah, I know. I'd intervine, but Axel's screaming his head off about something.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** He is?! ACK! THE BEAST HAS AWAKENED!!!

**keY_of_destinY:** The Beast? LOL.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** OMG. Run, water, run!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Good idea! Or better yet hide!

**keY_of_destinY:** Will someone PLEASE explain why Axel's wearing a DRESS?!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** That would be my fault.

_[queenOFtheKunai has logged on]_

**queenOFtheKunai:** What, and I did nothing?

**keY_of_destinY:** You did this too?

**queenOFtheKunai:** And I stuck a Marilyn Monroe wig on Vexen, and I dyed Marluxia's hair black, and I hid Xigbar's eyepatch...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** YOU DYED MARLUXIA'S HAIR?!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!: **Prepare to meet your doom with rose petals and poinsettas!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Ohh~! LMAO!

**keY_of_destinY:** I have got to see this.

**queenOFtheKunai:** Just check your email... I'm uploading them now.

**bewitching--you:** That's explains why Vexen is downstairs threatening to kill someone!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!: **You have pictures?!

**queenOFtheKunai: **Of course.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Wait until Hayner gets online...

**queenOFtheKunai:** Wait. Don't show it to a lot of people. I've got a plan with the photos.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** So do I!

**queenOFtheKunai:** Nine-letter word, two syllables. Starts with a 'B' and ends with a 'L'.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Blackmail.

**keY_of_destinY:** Blackmail. =D

**bewitching--you:** Blackmail.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Black to the mail.

**queenOFtheKunai:** What else would I use them for? =D

**dance!WATER-dance:** What about that file on your desktop I found? The one will all of the yaoi fanfictions and pictures and stuff. And isn't one of those pictures your wallpaper?

**queenOFtheKunai:** Stay away from my computer.

**dance!WATER-dance:** Why? I kinda like the picture you have of Zexion...

**keY_of_destinY:** Picture... of ZEXION?!

**queenOFtheKunai:** DEMYX!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Heh... bye!

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged off]_

* * *

**OMG. You know what's better than funnel cake?**

**Seeing Axel in a aqua blue strapless dress with ruffles and sparkles. =D LMAO. The mental image is killing me.**

**Below is a sneak peek of the next chapter... "happy crack and pixie stix". I thought you might want one. **

**--- T**_a_y**b**_e_r**r**_y_

* * *

**Keyblade_master01:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... What a weird kid. What's gotten into you?

**Keyblade_master01:** Pixie Stix are gooooooooooddd!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** OME! Especially with Sharpies!

**Keyblade_master01:** OME?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Oh. My. Edward.

**Keyblade_master01:** British guys are smeexxxy, aren't they smexxyyy?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I KNNOW! [/fangirl spazzout]

**way2dawn:** What. The. Hell.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Riku... shoot me now.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Gladly. ;D

**Xflaming-flurryX:** No! I swear to God, Xigbar, I didn't take your eyepatch!


	2. happy crack and pixie stix

**DISCLAIMER:**_ If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi probably wouldn't exist. I mean, she doesn't DO anything but get kidnapped! _ I thought we females have evolved past being helpless! Between her and Bella Swan, they're going to take feminism back 200 years. _

**And Kiexa, I will TOTALLY give you a funnel cake. But you have to catch it first!**

* * *

_...happy crack and pixie stix..._

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

_[princessOFpromises has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Axel! Hi.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Don't play innocent with me. You're still toast once I get to you.

**dance!WATER-dance!** With or without jam?

**Xflaming-flurryX: **If blood is jam, then with.

**princessOFpromises:** Ew! That's gross.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** He shouldn't have put me in a dress!

**princessOFpromises:** He put you in DRESS?! -giggles-

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Shut up Kairi. *blushes*

**dance!WATER-dance!:** It's fine! Actually, you don't look bad in a dress...

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Then I'm putting you in one!

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on_]

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** ...

**princessOFpromises:** ? Who R U?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

**princessOFpromises:** ... Meanie. XP

**dance!WATER-dance!:** So, how are you Marley?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** How am I? HOW AM I? HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Marluxia, chill!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Someone musta have Psych-Os for breakfast.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** LOL! Awesome, Demyx!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** OMG. Hang on, lemme check out something for a minute.

**princessOFpromises:** What's up with you Marluxia?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** My hair. Someone went and dyed my hair... black.

**princessOFpromises:** BLACK!?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Black.

_[Superiosity has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** Someone dyed your hair black, number XI?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** YES! It looks horrible! My life has no meaning now... [/sob]

_[-reading&schemeing- has logged on]_

**-reading&scheming-:** And Larxene says I'M emo...

**Superiosity: **Number XI, you're being a little overdramatic.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** What if I dyed YOUR hair?!

**Superiosity:** Oh no you're not.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Exactly!

**-reading&scheming-:** You're on good terms with Vexen, aren't you? Simply ask him to fix it.

**Superiosity:** He's on a mission today... I could attempt to correct it, Number XI.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** You will?

**Superiosity:** I'll try, Marley.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Xemnas? You never call me Marley. What gives?

**Superiosity:** Nothing gives. I just felt like it.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** :) I don't mind it.

**-reading&scheming-:** . . .

**dance!WATER-dance!:** GUESS WHAT I FOUND!!!

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** Hearts?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Pink hair dye?

**Keyblade_master01:** Riku?

**princessOFpromises:** A love letter?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Porn?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** If you want porn sneak on Larxene's computer. XD

**-reading&scheming-:** Larxene's... computer. Seriously?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Oh really?

**Keyblade_master01:** Ohmigosh, MENTAL IMAGES! [/twitches]

**dance!WATER-dance!:** No! Better!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Better than hot pictures of you?!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Me? -blushblush- No, Axel!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I found those Pixie Stix you hid from me!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ! How did you find those?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** They were under my bed.

**Superiosity:** You hid those extremely well, number VIII.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Xemmy! I'm having a hair emergency here!!

**Superiosity:** Alright, alright!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Don't make me have to come get you.

**Superiosity:** Don't you dare, Marluxia.

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged off]_

**-reading&schemeing-:** If I were in the same situation, I'd hurry and change his hair back to normal before something happens.

_[pirate-with-gun*arrows has logged on]_

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Did anyone hear that?!

**Superiosity:** This is Marluxia... I don't think you're going to be hearing from Xemnas for a while.

**-reading&schemeing-:** Is Marluxia really dragging Xemnas down the hall?

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** No. They stopped, and Xemnas is ranting off again... good Lord.

**Keyblade_master01:** DEMYXDEMYXDEMYXDEMYX!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** What?!

**Keyblade_master01:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S BETTER THAN PIXIE STIX!!!?!?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** WHAT?!

**Keyblade_master01:** HAPPY CRACK!

_[way2dawn has logged on]_

**way2dawn:** Sora, didn't I tell you to stop with that crap?

**Keyblade_master01:** HAHAHAHAH! DEMYX - HE THINKS i ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM!

**dance!WATER-dance!: **OMG! That is tooooo funnny!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** God darn it, Demyx! How many of those things have you eaten?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Wha...? I lost count at 8. What comes after 8?

**Keyblade_master01:** 9! Like, 7, 8, 9. HAHA! 7 ate 9!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** HAHAHAHA! Wait... I'm being eaten by Saix?! NNNOOOOO! DIE EVIL SAIX!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ....

**Keyblade_master01:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... What a weird kid. What's gotten into you?

**Keyblade_master01:** Pixie Stix are gooooooooooddd!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** OME! Especially with Sharpies!

**Keyblade_master01:** OME?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Oh. My. Edward.

**Keyblade_master01:** British guys are smeexxxy, aren't they smexxyyy?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I KNNOW! [/fangirl spazzout]

**way2dawn:** What. The. Hell.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Riku... shoot me now.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Gladly. ;D

**Xflaming-flurryX:** No! I swear to God, Xigbar, I didn't take your eyepatch!

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** That's what they ALL say!

**Keyblade_master01:** OHMYGODIVA. lIKE CHILL OUT...

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... You're telling ME to chill?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** ACK! SPIIIDDER!

**-reading&scheming-:** ... Eliminate then. AND STOP SCREAMING.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** EEEEEEEEEEEKK!

**Keyblade_master01:** Heh. Monkey see, monkey do! I wanna play!

**way2dawn:** ...

**Keyblade_master01:** EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!

**princessOFpromises:** ...

**-reading&scheming-:** SHUT UP OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO DUSKS!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** EEEEEEE - huh?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Lemme go get it for you, Dem.

**Keyblade_master01:** No I wanna do that......!

**way2dawn:** No, you need to step away from the computer.

**Keyblade_master01:** MUAHAHAHAAA! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORRRLLLDDDD!!!

**Superiosity: **No you won't. That's my profession, not yours!

**Keyblade_master01:** ... IT'S MINE NOW!

**way2dawn:** OMG - Zexion, can you get Vexen to knock both of them out?

**-reading&scheming-:** Vexen isn't required - I can perform that myself.

**way2dawn:** Do it.

**Keyblade_master01:** I'M UNCATCHABLE!

**Superiosity:** Unkillable's more like it.

**way2dawn:** OMG... idiot just ran into a wall! Sora...!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I WANNA PICTURE OF THAT!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I want you to stop eating those! My God, Demyx, that is not healthy for you!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Leave me alone! [/cries]

**Superiosity:** ...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Back off Dancing Flames, they're MINE!

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged off]_

**-reading&scheming-:** Oh, Superior. Did you ever fix Marluxia's hair?

**Superiosity:** I believe so, yes.

**-reading&scheming-:** Wonderful! So... where is he?

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Yeah, it's not black anymore.

**Superiosity:** Great!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** IT'S BLUE.

**-reading&scheming-:** ...Blue, number XI?

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** (snickers)

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** I LOOK LIKE SAIX!!

**Superiosity:** Well, you're most definitely attractive now.

**-reading&scheming-:** ...

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** You didn't just say what I think you just said, did you?

**Superiosity:** . . . I just realized I have important business to take care of.

_[Superiosity has logged off]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Smart boy. He knows just when to run.

* * *

**Hyperactive Sora and ticked-off Marluxia? Yeah, that's a good combination.**

**In the next one, all of you Final Fantasy fans are going to be happy. Cloud & Leon find their way online, along with Seifer. :D **** The chapter is called "advent chaos" - yes I'm playing off of Advent Children, and yes, Marluxia is going to be raising hell about his hair. **

**I'm going to have FUN writing this!**

**- Luv, _Tayberry_**


	3. advent chaos

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts - however, I do own a copy of 358/2 Days and an awesome T-shirt. GO ME!_

* * *

_...advent chaos..._

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... Hello?

_[cloud's|in|the|sky has logged on]_

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Oh, hey. Do I know you?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** You might. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Name's Cloud. Get THAT memorized.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Ooh, I'm scared.

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Hey everyone.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Nice to meet you. At least you're nice.

_[Superiosity has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** If you want nice, you're going to LOVE Marluxia.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Did you REALLY mess up his hair and dye it blue?

**Superiosity:** See for yourself.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Marluxia? Not familiar with that.

**Superiosity:** Lucky you.

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Hi Olette, Xemnas, Axel, Cloud... -snickers-

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** ? What's funny?

**Keyblade_master01:** Nothing. Olette, check your email.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Oh, no... I remember this...

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** ?

**Superiosity:** !!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** What's up, Xemnas?

**Superiosity:** ... Marley.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Dude, run.

**Superiosity:** I'm not scared of him. Let's see him attempt something.

_[Superiosity has logged off]_

_[keY_of_destinY has logged on]_

**keY_of_destinY:** Was that glass breaking?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I think so.

**Keyblade_master01:** Where's Demyx? I need him to pick Olette and I up to swing us by the castle!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I've got the video camera, and you've got the digital one, right?

**Keyblade_master01:** Yup.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** I can't help?

_[gunblades`and`roses has logged on]_

**gunblades`and`roses:** Help them? I think I'm the one who needs help here!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Wow, Leon. You finally admit it.

**gunblades`and`roses:** You're not the one dealing with Seifer!

_[almasy~anarchy has logged on]_

**almasy~anarchy:** Something wrong with dealing with me, Leon?

**gunblades`and`roses:** Everything's wrong.

**almasy~anarchy:** Suck it up, babe and deal.

**gunblades`and`roses:** SEE? He's even subtlely hitting on me!

**almasy~anarchy:** ... Leon, are you crazy? I wouldn't touch you if someone paid me to.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** The feeling's mutual, I bet.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Hey, you two. What do you need Demy for?

**Keyblade_master:** We're going to make a blog!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** And Demyx is taking up to the castle... or we want him to.

**gunblades`and`roses:** I don't WANT you to, you're annoying, and conceited, and perverted, and cocky, and brash, and selfish, and rude....

**almasy~anarchy:** Oh, stop flattering me, Leon.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** ... Both of you -

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Alright, see you two in a few. =D

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged off]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Ready, my filming buddy?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Yeah. =D Let's go!

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged off]_

**almasy~anarchy:** And just what are you filming, Sora?

**Keyblade_master01:** It's for Olette and I's blog. Er, our blog.

**almasy~anarchy:** I thought I told you about those porn videos already!

**Keyblade_master01:** WHA?!

**keY_of_destinY:** That was me, Seifer!

**almasy~anarchy:** Oh yeah. Heh. Keep that in mind though, you. [/pokes Sora]

**Keyblade_master01:** -blush- Sure.

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged off]_

**keY_of_destinY:** Stop harrassing him before I get involved.

**almasy~anarchy:** Ooh ~ spooky.

**gunblades`and`roses:** You better be.

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Where's Vexen? I'M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH MY HAIR AGAIN!

_[Superiosity has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** Oh my GOD. Marluxia, I swear, I've figured it out!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME.

**almasy~anarchy:** ... Interesting.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** You better fix this!

**Superiosity:** I promise, Marley.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Or I will throw you through a window again.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** ... You threw him through a window?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Now THAT'S a dangerous relationship!

**keY_of_destinY:** LOL!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** That is pretty funny.

**keY_of_destinY:** You want something funny? Check these out. It's in your inbox.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** NUH-UH!

**gunblades`and`roses:** What?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** It's US!

**keY_of_destinY:** I bet that's going on the blog too.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!: **Blog? Who has a blog?

**Superiosity:** Probably Demyx.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Sora and Olette.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** EEK! Is that a video camera lens I see? AND FLASH?!

**Superiosity:** Um...

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NAOW!

**Superiosity:** I take that back. Marluxia is quite frightening at times.

**gunblades`and`roses:** I barely know the guy and I agree.

**almasy~anarchy:** Hey, don't let him have all the credit, Leon. You can scare off small children in a heartbeat.

**keY_of_destinY:** Maybe, but you're not the one chasing Sora and Olette around the castle.

**gunblades`and`roses:** But I AM going to chase and kill Seifer if he flirts with Rinoa ever again.

**almasy~anarchy:** Then I better start writing my will, because she's at my house waiting for me.

**gunblades`and`roses:** WHAT?!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** HAHA!

**almasy~anarchy:** Yup. See ya later, alli-frickin'-gator!

_[almasy~anarchy has logged off]_

**gunblades`and`roses:** DAMNIT YOU'RE DEAD!

**Superiosity:** This is mildly entertaining.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Mildly? Where's your sense of humor, Xemnas.

**Superiosity:** ... Up your ass and around the corner.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** That's not the only thing there, either.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** You want entertaining? Wait 'til we get Reno in here.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking - not the best chapter. However, next two chapters are dealing with two song obsessions I'm having right now... in other words, karoke online! **

**- LUV2the2nd!POWER!: **Tayberry


	4. karoke night part one

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts - however, I do own a copy of 358/2 Days and an awesome T-shirt. GO ME!_

* * *

_...karoke night - part one..._

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

_[way2dawn has logged on]_

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Did you send the link out?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Yup. We're gonna have SO much fun.

**way2dawn:** What kind of song is this, anyway?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** You'll see....

_[Superiosity has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** Number IX, what is this in my inbox?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** You will see...

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** It's a song, I know that.

**way2dawn:** What are we doing with it?

**Keyblade_master01:** You'll see in just a second. We just need Zexion!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Come hither, O Cloaked Schemer!

_[-reading&scheming- has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Oh YEAH! I am awesome!

**Superiosity:** Okay... can you tell me now?

**Keyblade_master01:** We're going to show you, not tell you! START US OFF DEMYX!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Wait a second - everyone in the Gray Room and on VideoChat!

**Keyblade_master01:** Oh yeah... TO THE GRAY ROOM!

* * *

_...video chat..._

**Sora:** [/turns on radio] Ready Demyx?

**Demyx:** Beyond.

**Sora:** And here - we - go.

**Demyx:** _Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy..._

**Sora: **[/jumps in] _Hey, what up girl?_

**Demyx: **_Put my glasses on _[/puts on sunglasses]_ - I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city._

**Sora: **_Let's go!_

**Demyx:** _Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack..._

**Sora:** _Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!_

**Demyx & Sora:** [/both glance over to Xemnas]

**Xemnas:** Are you serious?

**Demyx:** YES!

**Xemnas:** [/walks - nay, struts - up to the camera and poses] _I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. _

**Demyx:** There you go!

**Xemnas: **_Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Drop-toping, playing our favorite CDs. Pulling up to the parties. Trying to get a little bit tipsy..._

**Sora:** RIKU!

**Riku:** [/shoves Xemnas out of the way] _Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up!_

**Xemnas:** [/shoots a blast of dark energy at Riku and jumps in front of the camera again] _Tonight, I'mma fight. 'Til we see the sunlight._

**Riku:** [/pulls out Way to Dawn and swings it at Xemnas] _Tick tock, on the clock. But the party don't stop, no!_

**Xemnas:** [/goes all "Darth Vadar" and pulls out his lightsabers... er... Ethereal Blades] _Woah-oh-oh!_

**Riku:** _No-oh-oh!_ [/epic battle ensues]

**Demyx:** _Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight. 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock. But the party don't stop, no!_

**Riku:** [/dives in front of camera] _Woah-oh-oh!_

**Xemnas:** _Woah-oh-oh!_ [/pulls Riku to his feet]

**Sora:** [/slides around them] _Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer! Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here!_

**Olette:** [/strolls up next to Sora] _Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger. But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger._

**Sora:** Like me?

**Olette:** Of course you!

**Riku:** _I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk._

**Xemnas:** _Boys trying to touch my junk, junk._ Hah! Keep trying!

**Olette:** _Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk. _[/bitch slaps Sora] _Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out -_

**Sora:** OW!

**Riku:** _Or the police shut us down, down. Police shut us down, down. Po-po shut us - _[/turns and points at Demyx]

**Demyx:** _Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight. 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock. But the party don't stop, no!_

**Sora:** [/does Thriller dance] _Woah-oh-oh!_

**Olette:** [/does Moonwalk across screen] _Woah-oh-oh!_

**Xemnas:** [/twirls around] _Don't stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight. 'Til we see the sunlight. Tick tock, on the clock. But the party don't stop, no!_

**Demyx:** _Woah-oh-oh!_

**Riku:** _Woah-oh-oh!_

**Zexion:** ... [/steps up to camera] _DJ, you build me up... You break me down... My heart, it pounds... Yeah, you got me... _

**Demyx:** GO ZEXY!

**Zexion:** [/smirks] _With my hands up... You got me now... You got that sound... Yea, you got me... DJ, you build me up...You break me down... My heart, it pounds... Yeah, you got me... With my hands up... Get your hands up... Put your hands up!_

**Sora:** WOOO!

**Demyx:** _No, the party don't start until _I_ walk in!_

**All:** [/does the rollercoaster]

**All:** _Don't stop, make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight! 'Til we see the sunlight! Tick tock, on the clock! But the party don't stop, no! Woah-oh-oh!_

**Xemnas:** [/Michael Jackson dances up to the camera] _Don't stop, make it pop._ [/blows a kiss and slides away]

**Riku:** [/makes a gun with his fingers and points at camera] _DJ, blow my speakers up!_ [/points "gun" at himself and "fires", falling over]

**Sora:** [/holds up fists] _Tonight, I'mma fight..._ [/punches at camera and dives to the left]

**Olette:** [/slides back into the picture after Sora leaves, arms out wide] _'Til we see the sunlight!_ [/is lifted in air by Demyx and placed off-screen]

**Demyx:** [/raises arms in air and moves them around like a clock] _Tick tock, on the clock!_

**Zexion:** [/hip-bumps Demyx off camera] _But the party don't stop, no!_

**All:** [/comes back on screen] _Woah-oh-oh! Woah-oh-OH!_

**All:** WOOOOO!!

**Demyx:** Oh my God, that was so cool!

**Sora:** You guys were awesome! Group hug!

[/Everyone group-hugs]

**Riku:** ... Hey you guys? That camera was off right?

**Demyx:** Yeah. Puh-lease, like I would turn it on! C'mon... let's go.

_...ten minutes later..._

**Roxas:** There's got to be a good reason as to why there's a radio and a camera in here... and whoever's this is they left it on record!

**Roxas:** Hmm... what were they recording?

**Roxas:** [/watches video]

**Roxas:** OH NO... This is SO going on YouTube...

* * *

**Uh oh! Someone's found the camera...! I thought I warned you people in the summary. Never leave your cameras out!**

**The song that they sing is called Tick Tock by Kesha. And if you had noticed the title - part one - you'll see that the karoke fun's not over yet!**

**- Luv tayberry~anarchy.**

**BTW, I dare you guys to figure out whose username my signature is based off of. If you guess correctly... you'll get a special surprise!**


	5. karoke night part two

**DISCLAIMER:**_ If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd own Sora. XD But I don't. I still own Sora though. _

* * *

_...karoke night - part two..._

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Is there a good reason as to why you pulled me away from my garden?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Yes!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Then what is it?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Not telling you now! Wait until everyone gets here.

_[lets*go_BERSERKER_mode! has logged on]_

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** Must you insist on littering my inbox with this trash, number VIII?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** TRASH?!

_[queenOFtheKunai has logged on]_

**queenOFtheKunai:** What's trash?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** The Pussycat Dolls are NOT trash!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** What about the Pussycat Dolls, now?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** That's the song in everyone's inbox - well, not everyone's. They sung it though.

_[princessOFpromises has logged on]_

**princessOFpromises:** Why? What are we doing?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Wait a second! Where's Cloud?

**princessOFpromises:** I don't know, Axel.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Kairi! Be a doll and go grab Cloud and then meet us in the Grey Room!

**queenOFtheKunai:** What are we doing, again?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Questions later! KUNAI QUEEN - TO THE AXE-MOBILE!

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:**Oh God, someone save me...

* * *

_...video chat..._

**Larxene:** Okay. We're in the Grey Room - now what?

**Axel:** Wait! We can't start without Cloud!

**Saix:** Hopefully, Kairi doesn't find him.

**Marluxia:** Oh come on... this doesn't seem that bad.

**Saix:** YET.

**Kairi:** [/walks in with Cloud]

**Axel:** YES! We can start! [/turns on radio]

**Kairi:** ... Are you KIDDING ME?! [/grins]

**Larxene:** Oh-my-God - Axel, you're a genius!

**Axel:** Alright, get set, let's go! Start us off Larxene.

**Larxene: **[/electric slides! up to camera] _Boys call you sexy..._

**Marluxia:** [/pulls Larxene into his arms] _What's up, sexy?_

**Larxene:** [/shoves him to the ground] _But you don't care what they say, see everytime you turn around, they're screaming your name..._

**Kairi: **_Boys call you sexy, but you don't care what they say, see everytime you turn around, they're screaming your name._

**Axel:** [/conjures a random Japanese fan and holds it in front of his face] _Now I've got a confession..._

**Marluxia:** [/stands up and steals Axel's fan] _When I was young I wanted attention!_

**Saix:** You still do.

**Cloud:** ...

**Axel:** _And I promised myself that I'd do anything._ [/glares and takes fan back]

**Cloud:** _Anything at all for them to notice me?_

**Marluxia:** YES! [/applause]

**Kairi:** _But I ain't complaining!_

**Larxene:** Unlike Saix.

**Kairi:** _We all wanna be famous!_

**Axel:** _So go ahead and say what you wanna say..._

**Cloud:** Why am I doing this?

**Larxene:** _You don't know what it's like to be nameless!_

**Axel:** Do it or I'll burn you like I did that bag of popcorn!

**Cloud:** ...

**Kairi:** _Want them to know what your name is. Cuz see when I was young I would say..._

**Marluxia:** [/steals Axel's fan again and grabs Aerith's hair ribbon from Cloud's pocket] _When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies! _[/twirls around]

**Axel:** _When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies!_ CLOUD!

**Cloud:** ... _When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on maganizes!_

**Marluxia:** [/tackles Cloud into a hug]

**Larxene:** _When I grow up, fresh and clean - number one chick when I step out on the scene..._

**Cloud:** [/tries to pull away from Marluxia] _Be careful what you wish for - !_

**Marluxia:** _Cuz you - JUST - MIGHT - GET - IT!_

**Cloud: **OW! [/claps hands over ears]

**Kairi:** [/rides around in golf cart] _You just might get it! You just might get it!_

**Axel:** _So be careful what you wish for, cuz you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it! _

**Saix:** [/rolls eyes]

**Axel:** [/drags Saix out] SING, I COMMANDTH THEE!

**Saix:** FINE! _They used to tell me I was silly..._

**Kairi:** [/jumps out of golf cart and hides behind Saix] _Until I popped up on the TV!_ [/glomps Saix]

**Saix:** AAACK! [/they both fall over]

**Larxene:** _I always wanted to be a superstar. _Please, I AM, darling!

**Marluxia:**[/disco dances up to camera] _And knew that singing songs would get me this far!_

**Cloud:** _But I ain't complaining! We all wanna be famous! So go ahead and say what you wanna say!_

**Larxene:** _You don't know what it's like to be nameless! Want them to know what your name is. Cuz see when I was young I would say!_

**Axel:** _When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!_

**Saix:** Who'd film YOU?

**Kairi:** _When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. __When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on maganizes. __When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene... _

**Cloud:** [/rides on top of golf cart] _Be careful what you wish for, cuz you just might get it!_

**Marluxia:** _You just might get it! You just might get - _EEEEEK! [/dives out of way]

**Cloud:** _I see them staring at me! _Who's driving this thing?! [/crashes into wall]

**Axel:** _OOOOOH. I'm a trendsetter!_

**Larxene:** _Yes this is true cuz what I do, no one can do it better!_ [/sticks tongue out at Axel]

**Axel:** Bet Saix can!

**Saix:** [/fumes] _You can talk about me, but I'm a hot topic! Cuz I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it, OH!_

**Marluxia:** He sounds like Kim Kardashian...

**Larxene:** _When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!_

**Axel:** _When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies!_ [/runs off screen]

**Larxene:** _When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on maganizes!_

**Cloud:** [/tackles Marluxia] _When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene..._

**Kairi:** But you're a guy!

**Saix:** Marluxia's not.

**Larxene:** _Be careful what you wish for, cuz you just might get it!_

**Saix:** _You just might get it! You just might get it!_

**Axel: **[/reappears in his Gothic Lolita dress] _When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!_

**Marluxia:** And you call ME gay?! [/breaks away from Cloud]

**Axel:** [/shoves Marluxia out of the way and takes his fan back] _When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies!_

**Cloud:** [/picks up Axel bridal-style and spins him around] _When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on maganizes!_

**Kairi:** _When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene..._ Yeah, that's MY line.

**All:** _Be careful what you wish for!_

**Saix:** _Cuz you just might get it. _[/swings claymore at camera and - whoosh! he disappears]

**Larxene:** _You just might get it!_ [/makes sparks fly everywhere and spins off screen]

**Marluxia:** _You just might get it!_ [/glides off accompanied by flying rose petals (that's not gay AT ALL)]

**Axel:** _Be careful what you wish for... _[/disappears in a wall of fire]

**Cloud:** [/runs out from behind the fire and up to the camera] _Cuz you just might get it!_

**Kairi:** [/decides to be a Beyonce poseur and sasheys up to camera, shoving Cloud aside] _You just might get it!_

**All (except Saix):** _YOU JUST MIGHT GET IT!_

**Kairi:** Yay! [/claps]

**Marluxia:** That dres is an eyesore, why are you wearing it still?!

**Axel:** Leave me ALONE Marley! Besides you wear dresses ALL THE TIME and -

**Cloud:** Where's the guy with the blue hair?

**All:** . . .

**Larxene:** Don't know, don't care... let's go!

_...nine minutes and 49 seconds later..._

**Roxas:** [/runs into Grey Room] PLEASE SAY IT RECORDED! [/checks camera] Yes!

**Roxas:** To my computer... and beyond! [/grabs camera and walks off]

* * *

**LOL. I couldn't help but laugh at that one!**

**I am going to post a link so you can see Axel's Gothic Lolita dress. Personally, I think it's the sexist thing he's ever worn.**

**- XOXO from Tayberry_master01**

**P.S. Fiure out whose username THAT is. I'll tell you this, the surprise has to deal with chapter 6...**


	6. attack of the fangirls

**DISCLAIMER:**_ If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd own Sora. XD But I don't. I still own Sora though. _

* * *

_...attack of the fangirls..._

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Hello? Anyone on?

_[Superiosity has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** I'm here for now.

**Xflaming-flurryX: **Anyone else?

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Anyone who's not the Grim Reaper's homosexual cousin?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** HEY!

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... Anyone I feel like talking to?

_[The~Autumn~Fey has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Oh COME ON!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Savannah? Is that u?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Who?

**Keyblade_master01:** Yeah, I'm not Savannah.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Okay, that's obviously not you then.

**xflaming-flurryX:** Anyone I know?

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... Wait. I don't know them.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I'm Olette.

**Keyblade_master:** Lettie! =D

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Sori! =D

**Superiosity:** Sori? -lol's-

**The~Autumn~Fey:** DREY!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ?? What's a Drey?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** I'm not a Drey - I'm THE Drey.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Well, I'm THE Axel. Got it memorized?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Wait... as in Axel from Kingdom Hearts Axel?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Who else?

**Superiosity:** Sorry to interrupt, but Axel? You haven't seen number VII anywhere have you?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Yes, he was annoying the shit out of me earlier. Go kill him.

**Superiosity:** -eyetwitch- You're so high-matinence.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** You still love me.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Thanks for clearing that up for Xemnas, Axel. [/death glares]

**The~Autumn~Fey:** OH MY GOD. Xemnas AND Marluxia?! What is this!?!

**Keyblade_master01:** Olette, you haven't seen Roxas at all have you?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Roxas is in Twilight Town on a mission anyway, you might have.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Yeah. I was talking to him and Hayner in the Usual Spot... they both fell asleep though.

**Keyblade_master01:** Are they still asleep?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Yes... :) Obviously you have an idea.

**Keyblade_master01:** You bet. All I need are some water balloons, a camera, and a paopu fruit or two...

**The~Autumn~Fey:** What are you doing to them?

**Keyblade_master01:** Lettie and I will send you the video. XD THEN we're sticking it on YouTube.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Hurry before he wakes up!

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged out]_

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged out]_

**Superiosity:** I'm glad I'm not Roxas or Hayner, at any rate.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** I'm with you there. But this is still weird.

_[lexicon(lover)xuki has logged on]_

**lexicon(lover)xuki: **OHMYGOD. Drey? Are you on?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** YES. Savannah, this is so weird!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** What's weird?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Axel - and Xemnas - and Marluxia - and Sora - and Olette.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** What's with the random list of people from KH?

_[-reading&scheming- has logged on]_

_[heartofDARK&soulofICE has logged on]_

**heartofDARK&soulofIce:** Is there any reason that you find this entertaining at all, Zexion?

**-reading&scheming-:** I just do.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Wait. Zexion?

**-reading&scheming-:** Yes. Who are you?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** I told you!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** You're really Zexion?

**-reading&scheming-:** ... Yes.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** I'm Savannah, and this is my friend Drey!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I don't know HOW they got on here, they just did.

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** Interesting.

_[way2dawn has logged on]_

**way2dawn:** LOL, you will not believe how totally ticked off Roxas is right now.

**-reading&scheming-:** Do tell.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** WE REALLY ARE IN KINGDOM HEARTS!!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Aren't I awesome for finding this?!

_[S&R-V&M-D&Z has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Now, who is this?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** HI! [/waves] I'm Olivia!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** What the...? Do you know her?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Do I know u?

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** Unless you know someone named Vexen, I highly doubt it.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Ehmagawd! VEXEN?!

**-reading&scheming-:** What in the name of Heartless...?

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** ? What?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Are you really dating Marluxia?!

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Vexen and Marluxia? Yaoi is sick - and wrong - and just _wrong!_

**-reading&scheming-:** ... As long as I'm not involved in such.

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** I am not.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** U R, Zexy! I wrote this awesome fanfiction about U and Demyx!! XD

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Awww, really? U and Marley R so cute together!

**-reading&scheming-:** ME and WHO?!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** NO! The only Zexion pairing I ship is Zexion and myself!

**-reading&scheming-:** ... Thank you?

**way2dawn:** I don't want to know what yaoi pairings I'm in.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** You and Sora. Duh! Though you and Roxas are kinda interesting.

**way2dawn:** ... Are you serious.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** Can we NOT discuss this?!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Thank you, Drey. =)

**The~Autumn~Fey:** You're completely welcome. =D

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Well, Xemnas is totally gay, especially after that awesome video I saw on YouTube!

**way2dawn:** What video?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I know what video... Seifer found it as well.

**S&R-V&M-D&Z: **OOOOH~ If Seifer romantically attracted to Hayner?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** NO!

**way2dawn:** Ugh, no.

**The~Autumn~Fey:** You are REALLY getting on my nerves!

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** DEAL WITH IT!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Don't you yell at my friend! D=

**way2dawn:** What video, Axel?

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** AXEL!! I'm a total AKUDEMY fan!!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** That's it. I'm getting on fanfiction and seeing what's she talking about.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Our karoke videos, Riku.

**-reading&scheming-:** WHAT?!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** It did? Yes!

**-reading&scheming-:** NO!

**way2dawn:** Awesome!

**S&R-V&M-D&Z:** Yay!

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** What?

**The~Autumn~Fey:** OMG...

**Superiosity:** Delete it!

**heartofDARK&soulofICE:** Don't!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ROFL

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Puh-lease, if you want an awesome video, look at the one I got of Roxas and Hayner!

_[keY_of_destinY has logged on]_

**keY_of_destinY:** YOU DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!

**Keyblade_master01:** NEVER!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Wow... this is why videocameras, fangirls, and Sora should never mix.

**lexicon(lover)xuki:** Agreed.

* * *

**XD**

**I loved this chapter. lexicon(lover)xuki is my friend Savannah, and The~Autumn~Frey is my friend Deidre, otherwise know as Drey.**

**Olivia, I made her up.**

**But here's a hint for the next chapter - we're going to poking a LOT of fun at Xemnas' weapons. I think Chapter 4 might give you a hint.**

**- Luv, heartofDARK&soulofTAYBERRY**


	7. star wars: revenge of the nymph

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own KH OR Star Wars. However, in my Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, I DO have this awesome double-sided lightsaber. Oh, and this guy named Carth wrapped around my little finger. XD_

**A/N: Okay, since this is Kingdom Hearts ONLINE, there aren't going to be many offline scenes. However, after a very crazy dream I had, I couldn't resist. XD**

* * *

_...star wars: revenge of the nymph..._

**Demyx:** [/snickers] Oh, am I good or what?

**Axel:** What now?

**Demyx:** Hmm... something hilarious, that's all I can say.

**Axel:** Like...

**Demyx:** Patience is a virtue for a reason, Axel! Just W.A.S.

**Axel:** What does that mean?

**Demyx:** Wait And See. Got it memorized? [/smirks]

**Axel:** [/grins] Oh, do I.

**Xemnas:** [/walks in with a brownie in hand] Obviously you two are up to no good... and I don't want to know what.

**Axel:** It's not me this time, I swear!

**Xemnas:** Why is that hard to believe? [/takes a bite - or two - of said brownie]

**Demyx:** Yeah, no sneaking weed into the brownies this time!

**Xemnas:** [/freezes] WHAT?!

**Axel:** Weed... in the brownies?!

**Demyx:** Chill... it's not in there. Unless Luxord went through with it without me...

**Xemnas:** [/glares at brownie]

**Larxene:** DEEEEEEMMMMMYYYYXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Demyx:** [/bursts out laughing] Make way, for her Royal Highness...!

**Larxene:** [/storms - no, flounces - into the room wearing a poofier-version of Tinkerbell's dress, a oversized hair bow, and glittery four-inch-heels that look like they belong on a hooker] WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

**Axel:** DAMN.

**Xemnas:** . . . Oh. My. God.

**Demyx:** Larxene, you've never looked better! And more like a girl.

**Larxene:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! [/grabs Xemnas' Ethereal Blades and chases after Demyx]

**Demyx:** AAAAAAHHHHH! [/exit, pursued by a nymph]

**Axel: **Agh... Xemnas, do something! He really IS going to die.

**Xemnas:** Like getting my weapons back?

**Axel:** Anything!

**Xemnas:** I'll go stop them. [/walks out down some random corridor]

**Axel: **And I'll go watch you stop them. [/goes down opposite corridor]

**Axel:** [/runs back into the corridor that Xemnas disappeared in]

_...in the Throne Room/Meeting Room/Whatever the hell it's called..._

**Larxene:** YOU - ARE - THE - BIGGEST - JERK - TO - EVER - HAVE - LIVED!!!! [/shoots lightning at Demyx]

**Demyx:** [/flies across room] YIIII!

**Larxene:** I'm not done with you either. The more pain you're in, the more fun I have!

**Demyx:** [/groans and sits up] You must be havin' a ball over there then.

**Larxene:** Oh, I will be soon enough... [/evil smirk]

**Axel:** [/bursts in] STOP FIEND! ... Wait. What are you doing? [/points at Larxene]

**Larxene:** I'm getting ready to advance on him and kill him.

**Axel:** Shoot, I came in too early! Okay, continue. [/leaves]

**Demyx:** AXEL!

**Larxene:** Prepare to meet your end! [/runs up to Demyx with Xemnas' Blades]

**Axel:** Okay. [/jumps out in front of Demyx and pulls out lightsaber] STOP FIEND! [/pokes Larxene with lightsaber]

**Larxene:** ...

**Demyx:** ...

**Axel:** !!! Come on, die already! [/pokes Larxene harder]

**Larxene:** What are you doing, you idiot?

**Axel: **Destroying you, once and for all! You evil little Tinkerbell.

**Demyx:** [/smirks]

**Larxene:** WHAT?! THAT'S IT! [/launches herself at Axel]

**Axel & Larxene:** YOU'RE GOING DOWN! [/epic lightsaber/Ethereal Blade battle begins]

**Demyx:** ... [/slides away from battle]

**Zexion:** I'm sorry, but is silence too large of a word for you to comphrehend?! ... [/stops] Pray tell, what is going on?

**Demyx:** They're having a lightsaber battle.

**Zexion:** That's nice. And besides, that's not even how you fight with such a weapon... they're pathetic.

**Larxene: **PATHETIC?! You're pathetic, Zexy!

**Zexion:** [/fumes] DON'T CALL ME THAT! [/changes at her]

**Axel:** [/backs up] Since when does Zexion battle?

**Saix:** [/stands in doorway] Since when do you let Larxene completely obliterate you?

**Zexion:** Shut up, Saix-Puppy.

**Larxene:** The only person who NEEDS to shut up is YOU.

**Zexion: **SCREW YOU TINKERBELL!

**Axel:** Do mine ears decieve me? Did you actually defend me, Zexion?

**Zexion:** Don't become used to it. [/jumps onto Xigbar's throne]

**Larxene:** [/follows him]

**Axel:** [/summons a red lightsaber] May the Force be with you, Puppy.

**Saix:** DO NOT CALL ME THAT. [/summons a blue lightsaber and attacks him]

**Marluxia:** [/walks in] What is this, the Jedi council?

**Zexion: **[/flips away from Larxene] I find your lack of faith disturbing.

**Marluxia:** Larxene, terminate him. Immediately.

**Larxene:** Over my dead body!

**Zexion:** [/lightsabers clash in an epic display that rival the original Star Wars cast!]

**Demyx:** Yeah, I'm leaving... like, now...

**Marluxia:** I don't think so. [/summons a pink lightsaber (cuz it's Marluxia!)]

**Demyx:** Stay sharp! There's two more coming in!

**Xion & Luxord:** What - ?

**Demyx:** Marluxia! I choose you!

**Marluxia:** WHAT?!

**Demyx:** Oh... wrong movie - er, series.

**Luxord:** No bloody hell.

**Xion:** Do I want to know?

**Larxene:** UGH! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE IN HERE!!

**Luxord:** Here's where the fun begins!

**Marluxia:** Oh joy. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.

**Zexion: **Hey, what are you trying to push on us?

**Xion:** Oh, we're doomed. [/facepalms]

**Larxene:** Ah, the Force does have a strong influcence on the weak-minded! [/shocks Demyx]

**Demyx:** Ow! Well, I find your lack of you disturbing!

**Zexion:** I find YOU distrubing.

**Roxas:** Personally... I find all of you quite hilarious.

**All (expect Roxas):** WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

**Roxas:** Okay... Xaldin? Xigbar? Vexen? You can come out now!

**Xaldin:** Yes! AND I got everything on camera!

**Vexen:** But question... shouldn't Xemnas have come back for his weapon?

**Roxas:** Xemnas is really loopy, now that you mention...

**Luxord:** YES! He fell for the brownies!

**Xigbar:** What about the brownies? [/takes a bite of one]

**Demyx:** ... Nothing...

**Roxas:** Oh, nothing's wrong with them? Good, because I sent them to Sora.

**Luxord:** Xion, I do believe you're correct.

**Xion:** About what?

**Luxord:** We're doomed.

* * *

**Yes, Sora WILL be high next chapter...**

**and Yes, Riku is going to be driven insane! XD**

**And my friends asked to be in this chapter, that's why they're in there. XD Love them. **

**Luv, tayberry-with-gun*arrows.**


	8. maryjane brownies and wedding vows

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own KH OR Star Wars. However, in my Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, I DO have this awesome double-sided lightsaber. Oh, and this guy named Carth wrapped around my little finger. XD_

**A/N: Okay, since this is Kingdom Hearts ONLINE, there aren't going to be many offline scenes. However, after a very crazy dream I had, I couldn't resist. XD**

* * *

_...mary-jane brownies and wedding vows..._

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Helloo? Anyone online?

_[way2dawn has logged on]_

**way2dawn:** Yeah. I saw Roxas a few moments ago - what's up?

**Keyblade_master01:** He brought me BROWNIES~

**way2dawn:** Brownies?

**Keyblade_master01:** Chyeah!

_[almasy~anarchy has logged on]_

**way2dawn:** Oh. Cool.

**almasy~anarchy:** No. _Not_ cool.

**way2dawn:** I wasn't even talking to you...

**almasy~anarchy:** No, I'm just ticked because someone broke onto my computer and changed my webpage to this Hannah Montana - I don't even KNOW what. D'you know how annoying her voice IS?!

**way2dawn:** More annoying than yours?

**Keyblade_master01:** More annoying than Riku's?

_[-reading&scheming- has logged on]_

**-reading&scheming-:** More annoying than Xemnas's? If that's possible?

**Keyblade_master01:** Why, what's with Xemmy?

**-reading&scheming-:** No one really knows. He just went a little odd... now he's singing something in Italian.

**way2dawn:** Whoa. What did he do?

**-reading&scheming-:** Apparently, Luxord slipped weed in some brownies Demyx made... and Xemnas went and ate one.

**Keyblade_master01: **GO ITALIAN BROWNIES!

**almasy~anarchy:** Hey... Sora? What are you eating?

**way2dawn:** ... OH MY GOD, put those down NOW!

**Keyblade_master01:** NEVERRR!

**almasy~anarchy:** Oh, hell...

_[friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER has logged on]_

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Hello...?

**way2dawn:** Cool. Hanyer's on.

**Keyblade_master01:** HAYNNNNERRRR! [/megaglomps]

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** ... Nice seeing you too...?

**almasy~anarchy:** Well, hey there chickenwuss! How you doing?

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Fine... before you showed up.

_[cloud's|in|the|sky has logged on]_

_[gunblades`and`roses has logged on]_

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Hello, everyone.

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Get me away from this nut, please!

**Keyblade_master01:** I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAAAILLLLROOAADDD!

**gunblades`and`roses:** Not asking, not asking...

**Keyblade_master01:** LEEEEEOONNNNN~ DO YOU LIKE BROWNIES?!

**gunblades`and`roses:** Sure? '_'

**almasy~anarchy:** What am I, a part of the wall? I want a brownie too.

**Keyblade_master01:** YAY, fellow BORWINE LOVERS!!!

**almasy~anarchy:** Brownie, Sora. B-R-I-W-I-N-E.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Wow... [/headdesk] You spelled it wrong too...

**almasy~anarchy:** Hey, typoes happen, y'know?

**almasy~anarchy:** ... Aw, hell, I sound like Raa.

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** I was just about to say that. =D

**way2dawn:** I don't know what's in those brownies, so don't do it!

**-reading&scheming-:** Don't, Sora, don't.

**Keyblade_master01:** I KNOW~ I bet Lettie wants a brownie. I'LL COME TO YOU!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Twilight Town? Cool, I'm there - so is Leon.

**way2dawn:** I THOUGHT I SAID NO!

**-reading&scheming-:** Don't bother, Riku. Just sit back and watch the fun.

_[ace[OF]fate has logged on]_

**ace[OF]fate:** 'Ello lads. How goes the brownies? =]

**way2dawn:** You did this? Oh, just wait until I take Way to the Dawn to your head...!

**-reading&scheming-:** Use a lightsaber, it's more fun.

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** You know how to have fun?

**-reading&scheming-:** ... [/glares]

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** ... Oh, LOOK, Sora's here with the brownies!

**way2dawn:** What did I tell you, Sora? Hayner, don't eat it!

**ace[OF]fate:** Bloody brilliant...!

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** UGH! Seifer stole my brownie!

**almasy~anarchy:** That's what you get. I TOLD you I hated Hannah Montana!

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** It was either that or porn, your choice!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Did you really ask him that?

**almasy~anarchy:** Oh, come on, Hayner. I thought you knew me better than that!

**ace[OF]fate:** I'll be on later, loves, Marluxia is screaming at me to get Xemnas off of him.

**-reading&scheming-:** WHAT?!

_[ace[OF]fate has logged on]_

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** What about brownies?

**way2dawn:** Not you too! PLEASE... I NEED ONE SANE PERSON WITH ME!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Huh?

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Riku, what are you talking about....? These brownies are good!

**Keyblade_master01:** I heart-shaped you brownie!

**way2dawn:** You mean heart.

**Keyblade_mater01:** No, I mean LOVE...! Love love love love love....

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** ?

**way2dawn:** Don't ask, Olette. Just don't.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** LEON!

**gunblades`and`roses:** WHAT? =)

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Dance, Leon, dance!

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ... That's Demyx's line, not yours.

**gunblades`and`roses:** AXEL! Come join the partyy~!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** What?

**way2dawn:** ... AGH! Axel, what's in those brownies Roxas dropped off to Sora?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** He gave them to Sora?! God, what a moron...

**Keyblade_master01:** ANNOUNCEMENT! I HAVE ANNNNN ANNNOUNCEMMENNTTT!

**almasy~anarchy:** OMG, what could it be?!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Yes, dazzle the world with your announcement!

**Keyblade_master01:** I'm getting MARRIED!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** W-what?

**Keyblade_master01:** YUP!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** To who?

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Ohh~ someone's JEALOUS.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** [/frustrated sigh] Hayner - go away.

**Keyblade_master01:** The brownie and I - we're having the wedding over the internet! CLOUD! Be the maid of honor!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Really? YES!

**Keyblade_master01:** Axel!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** No.

**gunblades`and`roses:** You are walking ME down the aisle, you got it?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** And you're getting that stick out your ass, you got it?

**gunblades`and`roses:** Hehe, you're funny. =D

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Glad ya think so.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** SEIFER...? XD Will you walk with me? [/flashes him an adorable smile]

**almasy~anarchy:** Hmmmm....

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Please?

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** I WILL BE THE GUY PLAYING THE KEYBOARD!

**almasy~anarchy: **... Cloud? Did you really just do that?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Uh-huh. =D

**Keyblade_master01:** HERE COMES ZEH BRIDE! ALL DRESSED IN CHOCOLATE!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** What did he do, Seif?

**almasy~anarchy:** He kissed me.

**gunblades`and`roses:** Wait. Cloud kissed Seifer and you won't sex me, Axel? Oh, NOT FAIR!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** -/giggles- He's a good kisser too.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** . . . Cloud...?

**Keyblade_master01:** Lettie! Since you like dragging Hayner off shopping, I'm dragging YOU!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Uh, okay. Where are we going?

**Keyblade_master01: **I NEED A PINK WEDDING DRESS. TO ZEH DRESS STORE, ROBIN!

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged off]_

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Sora! Pink is not your color!

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged off]_

**gunblades`and`roses:** I'd look sexy in pink, wouldn't I, Axel?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Yeah...?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Seifer looks sexy in anything.

**almasy~anarchy:** And you look sexy in nothing.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** -/gasps- REA-LLY? -/giggleblush-

**almasy~anarchy:** Uh-huh... =D

**way2dawn:** Seriously. I think I'm going to barf.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Yeah, not having fun either.

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Why, what's wrong?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** LUXORD and his goddarn brownies! They're spreading to everyone!

**almasy~anarchy:** Like an epidemic?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Like your sexiness, Seify?

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Like STDs?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** The last two could have gone without saying...

**way2dawn:** No, it's spreading like darkness, tainting and corrupting the minds of everything it touches.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Whoa. That was deep. [/nods]

**gunblades`and`roses:** You, sir, are a warrior poet!

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** WE'RE BACK~! And looking great in green!

**way2dawn:** Green, Sora?

**Keyblade_master01:** It matches Lettie's eyes! =D It's so pretty...!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Um, thanks.

**almasy~anarchy:** When's the wedding? I am so ready!

**Keyblade_master01:** Now! Start the vows, Riku!

**way2dawn:** But - but... okay. Sora, do you take this beloved... er... Miss Brownie... to be your lawfully wedded wife?

**Keyblade_master01:** YES I DO! [/kisses brownie]

**way2dawn:** Not now! Okay, Brownie? Do you take Sora to be your lawfully wedded wife, er, husband?

**Keyblade_master01:** Oh, does she!

**gunblades`and`roses:** Is that even a girl?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Dunno... let's check!

**almasy~anarchy:** No way! The only thing you're feeling up is me, blondie!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Sounds fun...!

**way2dawn:** I don't know... what else do you say next?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** LOL - A bird just swooped down and ran off with Sora's new bride!

**Keyblade_master01:** NOOOOOO!!! COME BACK TO MEH!

**way2dawn:** [/snickers] He deserves that in a way...

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!: **Aww, no he doesn't! He's crying...

**way2dawn:** He's high!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Still! That's kinda mean.

**gunblades`and`roses:** Hey, question. Anyone seen Axel?

**way2dawn:** Or Hayner, for that matter?

**almasy~anarchy:** Oh, I can guess~. They're doing what Cloud and I should be doing now...

_[almasy~anarchy has logged off]_

**way2dawn:** Poor Cloud.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I really feel bad for anyone who lives next to Seifer... looks like they're not getting any sleep tonight.

**way2dawn:** Point taken.

* * *

**Ehmagawd. This was hilarious to write - and insanely long. Longest chapter yet!**

**Okay, so KingdomHearts Online: OCT is in the Castle that Never Was, picking up on the OCs and all the chaos going on the castle...**

**Luxord so my favorite character right about now. **

**And if you hate yaoi, I'm sorry for all of that! I just found it too funny. But, there's a chance that I might make something actually happen between Seifer and Cloud. I don't know, I'll have to see into that a bit. **

**Well, what do you guys think? Should they, even if it IS the crack couple of the century? Tell me your every thought, readers!**

**Luv, way2tayberry. =D (This was totally a Riku chapter.)**


	9. til the stroke of midnight

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own a copy of a recipe for Sea Salt Ice Cream! [/fangirl spazz] But not KH. [/sad] _

**A/N: 2009 is almost gone! The Year of Demyx is almost over! [/huggles Demyx] It's cool, you're still number one in my book.**

**Demyx: Huh? Thanks.**

**Really - you're the only one I put hearts around in my KH 358/2 Days instruction manual.**

**Demyx: [/blush] Really? Isn't that sweet?**

**Awww, you're impossible not to love! [/huggles] Anyway, since it's almost New Years, I HAD to write a New Years' Eve chapter. LOL, poor Xemnas. He gets so ticked in this one...**

* * *

_...til the stroke of midnight..._

_[Superiosity has logged on]_

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**Superiosity:** A New Years' party online, Marluxia? That can't be a good idea...

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!: **Yes it is! It's a wonderful idea! Then again, I thought letting you fix my hair was a good idea too...

**Superiosity:** Will you stop it about the hair? It's pink again. Get over it.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Will you stop it with Kingdom Hearts? We're never going to get them. Get over it.

**Superiosity:** ...

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** =D Nailed ya.

**Superiosity:** ...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** WHOA. What's going on now?

**Superiosity:** Number IX! Nothing is occuring.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Sure it isn't...

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Demyx, are you staying? We're about to party like there's no tomorrow.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** 'Course I am! It's almost midnight baby!

**Superiosity:** ...

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** You're no fun, are you?

**Superiosity:** I'm NOT, I just -

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Then what ARE you doing?

_[the-earth's=other-half has logged on]_

**the-earth's=other-half:** Hello?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Replica Riku! How goes it?

**the-earth's=other-half:** Fine... til I ran into this.

**Superiosity:** Ah. I see you don't request to be here either.

**the-earth's=other-half:** Well, it was on Vexen's computer... and I got bored...

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!: **So you snuck on his computer? That's so innocent of you.

**Superiosity:** Innocent?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Think of all the things you could do to his lab... the possibilites are endless.

**Superiosity:** ... You're possibly the most corrupt person I've ever met.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** I am? Why, thank you! =D Besides, where do you think I get it from?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Xemnas.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** EXACTLY.

**the-earth's=other-half:** Haha - are you people forgetting Vexen. He's partially insane.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER:** Xemnas is too - but the difference is that Xemnas is partially brilliant as well.

**Superiosity:** Well, thank you. ...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Grrr... Repliku! D'you know where Axel, Larxene (ugh), and Xigbar are? It's party time!

**the-earth's=other-half:** No clue... I think Axel's in his room though.

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** You rang, Demy?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Aren't you just awesome. How do you DO that?

**Xflaming-flurryX: **I'm awesome. Enough said.

**Superiosity:** Let's avoid inflating his ego anymore, okay, number IX?

**Xflaming-flurryX: **My ego? What about Marluxia?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** HEY!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Don't make him go all poinsetta-wielding bitch on your ass.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** I'm about to do that to you.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Touch him and you really WILL be a girl, got it memorized?

**Superiosity:** Don't think about it.

**the-earth's=other-half:** Wait, Xemnas. Why are you defending Marluxia to begin with?

**Superiosity:** Because.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Because whyyyy?

**Superiosity:** ... Because I can.

**the-earth's=other-half:** ...

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Oh ho ho, stop BLUSHING Xemnas!

**Superiosity:** I am NOT!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I am looking right at you - yes, you are!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** 15 minutes left! Oh yeah, we're kicking the old out in style!

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** What's up you guys?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Xemnas is in love with Marluxia.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** ... As if.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Seriously.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!: **Lies lies, lies - Axel, he does not.

**the-earth's=other-half:** Well, I'm pretty convinced.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Tch, you weren't in here earlier, man. It was like chat sex in here.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** LOL, Xemnas' face is SO RED.

**Superiosity:** YOU FUCKING LIAR, AXEL.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Whoa. I've never heard you blow up like that... impressive.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I'd laugh, but Xemnas might take his Ethereal Blades and change me from Axel to Axelia. So I'm gonna shut up now.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** LOL, Axelia?

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Ha! Some days I want to do that myself.

**Superiosity:** Go right ahead.

_[queenOFtheKunai has logged on]_

**queenOFtheKunai:** What? I popped in at the wrong time, didn't I?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** 'Course, you had to come and ruin it.

**queenOFtheKunai:** ... Don't make me shove one of my knifes through your neck.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Scary.

**queenOFtheKunai:** Since when you did grow a pair of balls, Demyx?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** ...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Go rot in Castle Oblivion.

**queenOFtheKunai:** God, if it weren't for the fact that I did my New Years Resolutions with Vexen and he would made sure I upheld them, I would have be hanging your severed head up on the Christmas tree.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Mph...

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Cut it out Larxene!

**Superiosity:** All of you stop, how about that?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!: **Oh, I love you nutcases... I so do.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** WOOO! ONE MINUTE!

**the-earth's=other-half:** 50 seconds!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I just wanna say I love you Axel! You're an awesome guy.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** You too, man, you too. =D

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Wait. In what way do you mean that?

**queenOFtheKunai:** He wants you bad, Axel.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** N-no...

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Why's your face so red, Number IX?

**Superiosity:** 20 seconds...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** They're NOT!

**the-earth's=other-half:** 15 seconds!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** 10.

**Superiosity:** 9

**Xflaming-flurryX:** 8!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** 7...!

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** 6.

**queenOFtheKunai:** 5...

**the-earth's=other-half:** 4

**Superiosity:** 3

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** 2

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** 1~!!!!!!

**queenOFtheKunai:** Happy New Year, everyone!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Wooohoooo! Come on Demyx, let's go to Twilight Town and kick us up a party!

**Superiosity:** ... Have fun with that.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!: **No, you guys, stay. We're having a party here.

**the-earth's=other-half:** Cool. =D

**queenOFtheKunai:** Let's dye Saix's hair pink!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** And Zexion's black!

**Superiosity:** I'm not a part of this.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Hmph. I need you to come with me anyway, Xemnas.

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged off]_

_[Superiosity has logged off]_

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Wonder where they're going...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Hey, Xig. Wanna find out? I have my videocamera...!

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Good plan. But let's tail the other for a bit first and get what they're doing.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Alright! Let's start this New Year off right!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Correction. Let's start this New Year off WRONG.

* * *

**YES! I loved this chapter - but it's not as epic as the one I have mapped out in my mind.**

**The next chapter is going to be: pick-up lines.**

**=DD Oh yeah, epic win, baby! Right Demyx?**

**Demyx: Right. And don't forget to review! [/winks]**

**Yeah, and happy New Year everyone!**

**Love, Xflaming-tayberryX and dance!WATER-dance!**


	10. pickup lines

**DISCLAIMER:**_ ... Why do I do this every chapter again? _

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone!**

* * *

_...pick up lines..._

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

_[way2dawn has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Sora! Riku! You guys won't believe what I found in Saix's room!

**Keyblade_master01:** What?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** A book of pick-up lines.

**way2dawn:** Really? In SAIX'S room?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Dead serious! Listen to this one: Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?

**way2dawn:** LOL

**Keyblade_master01:** I found a whole SITE of pick-up lines! =DD

**dance!WATER-dance!:** What are you gonna use them for?

_[almasy~anarchy has logged on]_

**almasy~anarchy:** What's up, lamers?

**Keyblade_master01:** You're so on my list of things to do, Seifer.

**almasy~anarchy:** Uh... what?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Like the sheets on your bed, I want to cover you with love.

**almasy~anarchy: **...

_[cloud's|in|the|sky has logged on]_

**cloud's|in|the|sky: **What's up?

**almasy~anarchy:** Thank God you're here!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Haha, I remember that show!

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** What?

**almasy~anarchy:** Something is completely wrong with Sora & Demyx.

**Keyblade_master01:** Chill, Seifer, we're kidding!

**way2dawn:** Hey Cloud. =]

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** What, Riku?

**almasy~anarchy:** Hey, leave him alone.

**way2dawn: **You're so sexy that you made me forget my pickup line.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** What...?

**almasy~anarchy:** Ignore them, Cloud, just ignore them.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** LOL

_[bewitching--you has logged on]_

**bewitching--you: **Hello everyone, Happy New Year!

**Keyblade_master01: **Oh, Naminé...!

**bewitching--you:** Hmm?

**almasy~anarchy:** Oh no... stop it you two.

_[friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER has logged on]_

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Stop what?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** OMG - Hayner, if you were the new burger at McDonalds, you would be the McGorgeous!

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** ... =O

**Keyblade_master01:** And Naminé, let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle. =]

**bewitching--you:** What?

**Keyblade_master01:** ROFL!

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Naminé, is it? So, apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** LOL, Go Hayner!

**almasy~anarchy:** Oh, I get it....

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** I DON'T!

**almasy~anarchy:** Hmmm, that's a nice shirt you're wearing Cloud.

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** How do you know what shirt I'm wearing...?

**almasy~almasy:** Can I talk you out of that shirt?

**bewitching--you:** ... I don't know whether to laugh or be disturbed.

**Keyblade_master01:** It's hilariously disturbing, Naminé!

**way2dawn:** Sora, you be my Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King - you treat me right and I'll do it your way.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** LOL'

**Keyblade_master01:** Oh yeah? Well, come over here and get a taste of Destiny Islands' Most Wanted!

**bewitching--you:** Destiny Islands' Most Wanted?

**way2dawn:** That's MY title!

**Keyblade_master01:** Nope. It's mine now... just like I ninja'd the Keyblade Master position from you. XP

**way2dawn:** ...

**almasy~anarchy:** Well, damn Sora...

**dance!WATER-dance:** I detect some major pwnage going on in here.

**bewitching--you:** Umm, Hayner, is it? Your body is a Wonderland and I want to be Alice.

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged on]_

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** WHAT?

**Keyblade_master01:** [/snickers]

**way2dawn:** Hey Olette...

**bewitching--you:** ! Oh! Hayner isn't your boyfriend is he?

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** Awkward...

**Keyblade_master01:** Olette, you're good at math, right? Is 69 a perfect square?

**almasy~anarchy:** Hey Cloud, wanna go see if 69 makes a perfect square? =D

**cloud's|in|the|sky: **You are horrible... just like Leon said...

**almasy~anarchy:** But I bet you can't resist... ;]

**cloud's|in|the|sky:** If I come over, will you stop harassing me?

**almasy~anarchy:** Maybe.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** No, it's not...

**way2dawn:** She doesn't get it.

**bewitching--you:** Neither do I.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Axel told me what it is... I think I'm mentally scarred for life...

**bewitching--you:** I don't want to know what it is.

**Keyblade-master01:** Demyx, were you arrested earlier? Because it have to be illegal to look that good!

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** Naminé, do you want to go swimming?

**bewitching--you:** Okay.

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** But we don't have a pool... my sheets are blue, though!

**bewitching--you:** O-oh... [/blushes]

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** I'm kidding, Nami. You can still come over to the Usual Spot if you want to.

**Keyblade_master01:** Oh ho ho... Hayner and Nami sitting in a tree...

**way2dawn:** LOL

**bewitching--you:** Okay, I'll meet you there.

**bewitching--you:** And please, I hear the way you talk about Olette, Sora. ;)

_[bewitching--you has logged off]_

**friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER:** HAHA, nailed ya! =D

_[friendly_neighborhoodHAYNER has logged off]_

**way2dawn:** Sora?

**Keyblade_master01:** That's a lie!

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** It... is?

**Keyblade_master01:** No...! I mean, yes, I mean... Olette.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** If it weren't for the sun, Olette, to Sora you'd be the hottest thing on the Earth.

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** I am?

**Keyblade_master01:** Um... yeah... how about you come over and we'll, talk about it?

**sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN!:** Sure. I'll be there.

_[sea=saltFUN!under=theSUN! has logged off]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Thanks Demyx.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** What? I was trying to help!

**Keyblade_master01:** No, really - thanks for helping me out. =D

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Welcome. =D Go give that girl a kiss for me, will ya?

**Keyblade_master01:** Will do. ;D

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged off]_

**way2dawn:** You did good, Demyx!

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I did awesome!

**way2dawn:** Oh hey, did you get over your fever, Demyx?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** What fever?

**way2dawn:** Oh. You're just hot to me, then.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** LOL, nice one.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** OMG - let's hide this book in Zexion's Lexicon... I heard he has a mission with Larxene too...

**way2dawn:** Right behind you, darling. =D

* * *

**Really long chapter, but so much fun!**

**So, there's quite a bit of romance here... lemme use my crack-couple spotting skills to see what I can catch. I see the following pairings:**

**Seifer/Cloud, Sora/Namine, Hayner/Namine, Riku/Sora, Demyx/Riku, and Sora/Olette.**

**Do you see those too? And maybe I missed a few, not sure. Don't worry, Axel, Demyx isn't leaving you.**

**Axel: Good to know.**

**Don't get all hot with me, though you already are.**

**Axel: Are you trying to flirt with me, Tayberry, darling?**

**No. Deidre would kill me and hang my head above her fireplace if I tried. =D Well, see you guys next chapter...!**

**Signed,**

**Xflaming-flurryX & dance!TAYBERRY-dance!  
**


	11. clueless

**A/N: It's mystery solving time! That's all I'm gonna say. =D ****Oh, and to prevent confusion, because characters are cosplaying as other characters - I'll add a little list here. **

**Axel - Miss Scarlett**

**Demyx - Mrs. Peacock**

**Marluxia - Mrs. White**

**Luxord - Mr. Green**

**Xigbar - Colonal Mustard**

**Roxas - Professor Plum**

**Larxene - Detective #1**

**Kairi - Detective #2**

**Zexion - Victim  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Disclaimed. Enough said. _

* * *

_...clueless..._

_[-reading&scheming- has logged on]_

_[queenOFtheKunai has logged on]_

_[pirate-with-gun*arrows has logged on]_

**pirate-with-gun*arrows: **What is Demyx going on about?

**queenOFtheKunai: **As if I care.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Huh. Thought you would have a clue... you're mentioned.

**-reading&scheming-:** If it has anything to do with a certain novel I found stashed in my Lexicon then tell me where he is so I can strangle him.

**queenOFtheKunai:** It's cool, Zexion, don't fret over it.

**-reading&scheming-:** I can "fret" over whatever I wish, Larxene.

**queenOFtheKunai:** Whatever's clever, darling. =D

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** ...

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Hey, anyone wanna play Clue with me?

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Clue?

**dance!WATER-dance!: **Yeah! It's Clue... but online!

**-reading&scheming-:** That's idiotic.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Is not. [/sticks tongue out]

_[princessOFpromises has logged on]_

**princessOFpromises:** Has anyone seen Riku?

**-reading&scheming-:** Why?

**princessOFpromises:** Because he's not here.

**queenOFtheKunai:** Maybe Sora finally did him in.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Ha! As if. More like the other way around.

**princessOFpromises:** That would NEVER happen.

**queenOFtheKunai:** Is that with sarcasm or without it?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** With. She probably hates them both.

**princessOFpromises:** Do not!

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!: **Nothing to do...

_[keY_of_destinY has logged on]_

**keY_of_destinY:** Go play a board game or something. I'm playing Online Clue.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Clue? Like... the detective game?

**keY_of_destinY:** Yup.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** I see where this is going...

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Oh really?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Marly...?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** KingdomHearts Clue Online?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Bingo! Now, first we need a victim. A corpse. A dead body...

**keY_of_destinY:** Vexen.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Saix.

**-reading&scheming-:** Xemnas.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Luxord.

**queenOFtheKunai:** Do you want a REAL dead body, or no?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** NO! Just someone to act it out... Zexion? Will you do it?

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Ooh, yes. Some really hot millionare who is brutally murdered because of greed...

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Hola, mis amigos.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** OMG. The second you say 'hot', he appears.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** 'Cause I AM Demyx, and you know that.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Hah! As if.

**princessOFpromises:** ... Okay. Moving on.

**-reading&scheming-:** Fine. I'll gladly take that position.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** And we need some detectives.

**princessOFpromises:** I'll do that!

**queenOFtheKunai:** Me too. =D

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I'll be... Colonal Mustard!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** We can cross-dress if we want... since I'm more like Miss Scarlett, I'd do that role.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** You no longer have the right to call me gay. EVER.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Shut up and go be Mrs. White or something!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** ... Good idea! I have the perfect costume for that!

**princessOFpromises:** Oh, we're using costumes as well? Perfect!

**queenOftheKunai:** ... Who are you going to be, Xigbar?

**dance!WATER-dance!: **You can be Colonal Mustard, Xiggy, I'm taking Miss Peacock!

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** That's fine with me.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** We need a Professor Plum. And Mr. Green.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Hmmm... who to assign that role?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Roxas! You can be Professor Plum - and then get Luxord to be Mr. Green.

**keY_of_destinY:** ... I think you guys are taking this too far...

_[lets*go_BERSERKER_mode! has logged on]_

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** NUMBER XI!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Yessss?

**queenOFtheKunai:** Oh, I know what THIS is about...

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Wait a moment. What for?

_[lets*go_BERSEKER_mode! has logged off]_

**-reading&scheming-:** It's his hair. Someone dyed it pink.

_[-reading&scheming has logged off]_

**queenOFtheKunai:** ;D

**keY_of_destinY:** That was you, Larxene? Nice job!

**queenOFtheKunai:** Of course I did a nice job, I did it.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Don't get cocky now...

**dance!WATER-dance!:** OMG - what was that?!

**queenOFtheKunai:** I don't know...!

**keY_of_destinY:** Uh-oh... we might have an actual case on our hands.

* * *

_...fifteen minutes and several panicked moments later..._

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** I can't BELIEVE that... my God...

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Is anyone online?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Oh, COME ON!

_[princessOFpromises has logged on]_

**princessOFpromises:** I'm here. What's going on?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Saix went and attacked Marluxia! Or he tried to anyway...

**princessOFpromises:** Since when do you care about Marluxia?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Well, he went and got Zexion in the process.

**princessOFpromises:** Oh.

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!: **Guess what Axel? Our detective just ran off with our victim!

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Define the phrase "ran off".

**dance!WATER-dance!:** As in dragged him off into her room to perform an "examination".

**Xflaming-flurryX:** WHAT? Zexion... and Larxene?!

**princessOFpromises:** Whoa... interesting clue there! [/scribbles down]

_[lets*go_BERSERKER_mode! has logged on]_

**princessOFpromises:** Aha! Our prime suspect.

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!: **Suspect? I simply missed with my attack, number XI shouldn't have interfered.

**princessOFpromises:** Who dyed your hair pink, to begin with?

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** I'm not sure. All I remember is....

**princessOFpromises:** Hmmm... alright then.

**Xflaming-flurryX:** WAIT! On New Years' Larxene said something about dyeing Saix's hair!

**princessOFpromises:** Our detective is a suspect? Hmm, interesting, interesting...

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** It's certainly not beneath her.

_[pirate-with-gun*arrows has logged on]_

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Well, I know that - it wasn't me. And Miss Peacock didn't do it either.

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** Miss WHO?

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** I think it was Detective #1 with the hair dye in Saix's room.

**princessOFpromises:** I agree!

_[FLOWER2the2nd!POWER! has logged on]_

**Xflaming-flurryX:** My opinion is this: I think it was Mrs. White with the pink hair dye in Saix's room.

**princessOFpromises:** Marluxia?

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** I should have hit him.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Well, it is PINK hair dye. C'mon, that can't be his real hair color.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** It IS my real hair color.

**princessOFpromises:** Okay then! Who could have done it?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Demyx and Xigbar were just - videotaping it! Demyx! I need to go get that camera!

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** AHA! Proof!

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Oh yeah! Where's the water boy anyway?

**Xflaming-flurryX:** Lemme find him.

_[Xflaming-flurryX has logged off]_

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** It wasn't me, really. I was in the Grey Area...

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** No you weren't. You and the Superior disappeared before the party even started. ;]

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** Hmm. Like Axel and Demyx are innocent. And like you and Luxord are innocent.

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Hmm. Good point.

_[dance!WATER-dance! has logged on]_

**dance!WATER-dance!: **Case closed folks!

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!: **Well? What happened?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** It was Zexion.

**FLOWER2the2nd!POWER!:** HAH! IN YOUR FACE AXEL!

**lets*go_BERSERKER_mode!:** That's it.

_[lets*go_BERSERKER_mode! has logged off]_

**dance!WATER-dance!:** To the videocamera!

_[Keyblade_master01 has logged on]_

**Keyblade_master01:** Already taken care of. I was sneaking around the palace taking video the WHOLE time.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** Oh my God, WHAT?

**pirate-with-gun*arrows:** Hahaha, good job, kiddo.

**dance!WATER-dance!:** I have newfound respect for you. Come on, let's go!

**Keyblade_master01:** Where?

**dance!WATER-dance!:** To YouTube, of course!

* * *

**Poor Zexion. He better run if he values his life. **

**Love, -tayberry&scheming-**


End file.
